Chained Together
by xDarkShadowLoverx
Summary: Haruhi is about to marry Tamaki, but has second thoughts. Who does she really love? Hikaru or Tamaki?


Well, I needed to take a break from my other stories and this one-shot popped into my head. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chained Together

When Haruhi woke up on the morning of her wedding, she felt peculiarly calm without a trace of butterflies in her stomach. The morning proceeded on schedule without a hitch, beginning with a light breakfast and ending with a trip to the local salon. Her now long hair curled and arranged artfully on her head, Haruhi listened to Mai and Renge talk excitedly about the minor details of the wedding. The peaceful feeling continued as she strolled into the foyer of the church and glanced around at the decorations.

"Let's make sure everything looks all right," Mai said, pulling Haruhi toward the main area of the church.

"But it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding!" Renge argued.

"You believe in that silly superstition?" Haruhi stared at her maid-of-honor with disbelief.

"It doesn't matter. Honey-san called and he said that he's estimating they won't be here for another hour. That's plenty of time to take a peek." Mai looked smug as she delivered the information.

The bride led the way into the sanctuary which was carpeted with yellow and white as far as the eye could see. The large, airy room contained bows, roses, and banners trumpeting the day. Mahogany pews glowed under the sun shining through the open skylight in the ceiling. "It's perfect!" Renge said loyally, and even Mai, who had disagreed strongly with the color scheme, was forced to agree that it looked magnificent.

Haruhi's sense of contentment lasted as her attendants helped her dress, fussed with the eight-foot train, and affixed the glittery veil without mussing her curls. With a half hour until the ceremony, Mai and Renge scattered and left Haruhi alone with her thoughts.

Kyoya was the first to appear at her door, and he was clearly taken aback by her loveliness. "Wow, you look stunning today Haruhi," he complimented while shifting his glasses. "Have you seen Renge-san?" Haruhi smiled (Inside she just wished she could rip this frilly dress of her and put on her favorite pair of jeans and t-shirt, Hikaru had really overdone everything) with thanks and directed him toward the kitchen where the bridesmaid was checking on the flowers.

Mori arrived next to offer his love and congratulations. He patted her head and greeted her as usual in his stoic tone, "Haruhi."

Haurhi nodded. "Mori-senpai."

"I'm happy for you." And that's all that needed to be said as he spared a small smile for her.

Her own smile was beatific as she beamed with happiness. "Me, too, Mori-senpai. And I'm thrilled that you agreed to be his best man. There's no one else I would have entrusted that task to . . .."

He nodded and walked out.

Due to the previous visitors, Haruhi was far from surprised when another figure filled her doorway. He stood in a haphazard state of dress, a tie wrapped loosely across the shoulders of his open jacket. His orange/brown hair was rumpled with frustration, but he gawked at her with stunned amazement. "You look beautiful," Hikaru said softly. "Stunning."

"I can't say the same." She laughed and waved him closer since moving was nearly impossible in her dress. "Let me tie your tie."

He approached her reluctantly. "Was the monkey suit your idea or his?"

"It was his idea. He thought the white tuxes would look good with the yellow bridesmaid dresses," she admitted, efficiently tying the tie. She also took the opportunity to straighten his jacket. "Now all you do is need to fix your hair."

"Why? What's wrong with my hair?" He moved toward the mirror and repaired the damage but managed to ruin the effect by running his hand through his hair again. "He's driving me crazy, Haruhi! He keeps pacing back and forth and demanding that we come to make sure you're here. He's convinced that you've run off to Mexico without him."

"That's why I'm happy that you're here to distract him. You're the best person I know to fight with, Hikaru" she said affectionately.

"Are you sure you don't want to run off to Mexico with me?" he bantered lightly while waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

With a laugh, she shook her head. "We'd drive each other crazy within a day." Haurhi playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"I know, but it was worth a shot." His grin faded as he moved closer and stooped to kiss her cheek. "I hope he'll make you happy, Haruhi."

"I know he will," she replied softly.

"Because if the day ever comes when that isn't the case, I will personally tear him apart limb from limb."

"You always were the first to defend me, and I do love you for it, Hikaru." Without a second thought to her dress, hair, or train, she threw her arms around him and embraced him with heartfelt emotion. She wasn't usually this emotional or affectionate, but she decided to at least be nice on her wedding day. "But try not to give me a box of _condoms _as an early wedding gift next time Hikaru."

He hugged her back briefly before disentangling himself while laughing. "Love you, too," he said quickly. "But seriously, your going to _need_ to use protection you know." He continued. "or do you _want_ to end up pregnant as soon as possible?" Hikaru joked as Haruhi groaned. "I think I hear Renge coming, and I should get back to your groom before he strangles Kyoya-senpai and throws the whole wedding party off balance because we're short an usher. Good luck today." He said before zooming out of the room.

As her friend left, Haruhi felt a small pang of regret, but she was soon sidetracked by Renge's arrival with a bouquet of fresh yellow roses. And the feeling had mostly disappeared when she met her dad in the vestibule. He was swelling up with pride, but he was still a bit cautious of his daughter marrying… _him_. "How is everything going?" she whispered.

"No one's tripped, and Misuzu managed to make the flowers last until the end of the aisle," Ranka said. "You look wonderful, the prettiest bride that I've ever seen!"

"I can't wait to get out of it." Haurhi stated bluntly.

Tears threatened to pour out of his eyes. "B-but Haruhi! My DAUGHTER! It's your wedding day! MAKE OTOU_SAN HAPPY!" Ranka pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed his eyes.

Haruhi kissed his cheek with appreciation, laid her hand under his arm, and waited for the first chords of the familiar Wedding March.

They stepped across the doorway, and Haruhi felt the eyes of the entire church on her, but her eyes were reserved for the man waiting at the other end of the aisle. He stared at her frothy white gown with wordless appreciation. Suddenly, she was happy that she had gone with his preference against her own misgivings. As she moved toward him, she reflected that he looked incredibly handsome in his own tux. Her attendants looked great as well, and even her best friends' different-colored cummerbunds couldn't ruin the beautiful day.

"We are gathered here to unite this man and this woman in holy matrimony," the minister intoned. "Who gives this woman away?"

"I do," Ranka said clearly and raised her veil. "I wish you both joy," he murmured in a hushed tone and relinquished her hand to the man she was pledging the rest of her life to, not before glaring at his future son-in-law.

"If there is anyone here who knows why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

While the minister paused, Haruhi gazed around at her friends beaming in their direction. Her eyes rested longest on Hikaru who smirked and mouthed, "Are you sure?" Yet no one spoke, and she turned back to her loving groom.

"Do you, Tamaki, take this woman to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Tamaki proclaimed proudly.

"And do you, Haruhi, take this man to be your husband? Do you swear to love, honor, and obey him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I . . ." Haruhi stopped, suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of uncertainty. She suddenly felt like she was making the wrong decision and was going to ruin her life. It all remained on this decision. _Why now? Why do I have to be so uncertain about my feelings now? I love Tamaki don't I? _She glanced up to see everyone anxiously waiting for her answer, and Hikaru confused since he though Haurhi was going to say "I do" without any hesitation. She _did_ love him, right?

Wrong. This felt Wrong.

Knowing everyone was waiting expectantly for an answer, Haruhi spoke. "I do . . . not. I can't. This is wrong," she shouted, waking with a start and gasping for breath.

"Haruhi? Are you okay, babe?" The concerned voice spoke anxiously next to her.

"Don't call me babe," she said, punching the person in the arm.

Hikaru rubbed the painful spot with a sulky look. "See if I ever try to wake you from a nightmare again."

"Nightmare is right," she muttered.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I dreamt that I was getting married to the man of my dreams in a big church wedding."

"That doesn't sound so bad although I can see why the big wedding would be a nightmare. That's why we eloped to Vegas." He laughed at his own joke.

"I was marrying Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi said, cutting off Hikaru's amusement. Then she punched him again. "You didn't object or anything. You just stood there with your stupid fancy suit and smirked at me as if you knew I was making a mistake."

"Hey, that was DreamHikaru!" he protested with a childish pout. "I would have never let you marry Tono much less been a groomsman. I would have been getting drunk in a bar somewhere and hitting on a pretty girl who resembled you."

Hearing the reasonable logic in his statement, Haruhi finally started to relax. "Why in the world would I dream about marrying Tamaki-senpai on our wedding night?" she questioned herself.

"Maybe your subconscious was telling you that you made the right decision to elope with me."

"Maybe it was telling me that I made the wrong decision," she retorted.

"Maybe it was telling you that you wanted me even while you were with Tono, and that I was right all along," he said. But his focus shifted from the mock argument to kissing her neck and suggestively running his fingers across her body.

"Hikaru, no," she complained feebly.

"Well, we are newlyweds, and this is our honeymoon."

"….shit. I don't have a choice do I?"

"Why do you sound like this is a strain for you? You love me don't you?"

"….yes, but…"

"No butts."

Haurhi sighed as Hikaru continued to unzip her dress.

"Fine."


End file.
